


Adept

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bruce likes to give and Darcy's happy to reap the benefits.





	Adept

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a prequel to [Cohesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511057).

He wouldn’t sleep with her. Not in the ways that most people counted. But that didn’t stop him from making sure she felt good. Lying between her legs as Darcy straddled his face, Bruce could make her come undone better than anyone she’d ever been with before.

The first time he’d gone down on her in this position, she’d been nervous. Not that she didn’t like her legs, but her thighs were no joke. Bruce had asked, practically begged, for her to sit on his face so he could eat her out. When she’d tentatively kneeled over him, he’d grabbed her ass and pulled her all the way down. She’d gasped as his face had been buried between her legs and then moaned as he proven he knew what to do once he was there. It was the first of many of her orgasms they shared in such a way.

Now as Darcy knelt over him, her knees supported by the plush rug, she let herself give over to the pleasure rising in her body. Bruce played with the lips of her sex, his tongue stroking her entrance even as his nose teased her clit.

“Bruce,” she murmured, rocking her hips into him.

He took the hint and tugged her down further. His mouth slotted perfectly with her clit. She groaned as he sucked on it deeply before releasing to draw rapid strokes over it with his tongue. Her thighs started to shake as she felt her orgasm rising. She let herself fall forward, catching herself with her hands on the rug.

“Bruce, Bruce.” Darcy moaned his name unable to stop herself.

He sucked her clit again, enveloping the whole thing with his mouth and she was done for. She ground down on his face as her orgasm crashed over her. Her legs and belly trembled as it quaked through her. Bruce held her close. His big hands rested on her bottom and held her to him through each wave and aftershock.

Afterwards, Darcy fully collapsed and Bruce gently rolled her off of him. As she relaxed into the rug, he scooted up till he was level with her and pulled her close for a kiss. The taste of her in his mouth and the slick sheen on his face was almost overwhelming and Darcy felt her core throb in time with her pulse.

“Can I do anything for you?” she asked when he pulled back. She traced his bare ribs above the hemline of his slacks.

“No, I’m good,” Bruce said as he always did when they had these trysts.

Darcy didn’t ask anything else, just rested her hand on his side as he leant back in for another kiss. They kissed slowly, and Darcy savored the contact as their legs tangled and their bodies crept closer of their own accord.

Eventually, they broke off and Bruce pulled back. They both sat up and Bruce gave her a faint smile.

“Time for a cold shower, I think,” he said.

“Could always try a hot one, Doc,” Darcy said. She gathered her leggings as she stood up. 

“I’m not sure the tower’s ready for that,” Bruce said, pulling on his glasses.

She shrugged and tugged on her leggings.

“I guess you never know until you try,” she said.

She leaned in and kissed Bruce on the cheek. 

“Till next time, Doc,” she said, heading for the door.


End file.
